Sweetest Sweet Tooth
by CassiaHope-chan
Summary: Kristoff had a secret little sweet tooth, and Sprat was defiantly sweet. A Kristoff/Sprat story


**Sweetest Sweet Tooth**

By: CassiaHope-chan

Pairing: Kristoff/Sprat

Summery: Kristoff has a secret little sweet tooth, and Sprat is defiantly sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. It all belongs to Heather Brewer, I simply made the plot.

* * *

No one knew about Kristoff's sweet tooth, save for his mother, how he craved sugary treats. In public he resisted there yummy taunts, but once he got home he threw away all morels and ate to his heart's content.

Sitting at the Crept late one night, he felt his hunger grow as he watched little Sprat go on a binge with all the candy he had on him at the time.

Kristoff growled silently as he saw Sprat slowly sucking on a lollipop, unknowingly looking very sensual, Kristoffs pants felt a little too tight at the moment. When Sprat was finished with his lollipop he opened up a pack of pop rocks and dumped the whole thing onto his tongue. Giggling at the sensation, he turned to Kristoff to show him.

"Look! Kt-s-tof!"

He squeaked out looking giddy, and not to mention _super _cute. Kritoffs pants grew even tighter.

"Oh Hell..."

He mumbled out before attacking Sprats mouth with his own.

"Meep!"

Sprat squeaked as Kristoff's tongue slipped into his mouth. Kristoff's taste buds practically exploded from the pure sweetness of Sprat's mouth. He almost started to purr as he wrapped his tongue around Sprat's, feeling the pop rocks crackle between their tongues.

Sprat moaned into the kiss, desperately grabbing onto Kristoff from the strange, but pleasurable, feeling of the other boys mouth.

"Oh God, he tastes so good!"

Kristoff thought, pulling Sprat closer, lost in the sweetness that was Sprat.

Spat's mind was at a blank, the only thing he seemed to be able to do was kiss back and cling onto Kristoff for dear life.

As yummy as Sprat was, the need for air was greater and Kristoff, reluctantly, pulled back. Sprat's eyes were glazed over as he gasped for breath he didn't know he needed.

Kristoff panted for a moment, taking in Sprats dazed look and the lingering sweetness on his tongue. He smirked when he saw Sprat slowly come back to reality.

Sprat blinked a few times before looking at the other boy.

"W-what was that?"

He asked in a small voice, looking confused as he blinked owlishly at Kristoff.

Kristoff shrugged, his smirk growing as he leaned back onto the couch pulling Sprat onto his lap, watching the small boys face flush and make a noise of protest.

"I just felt like it."

Was his answer and Sprat glared at him.

"You just felt like it?"

He asked angrily before whining;

"Kristoff! That was my first kiss!"

Kristoff only grinned at the pout on little Sprat's face before tighting his grip on Sprats waist and pulling him closer to his chest.

"Well it's a good thing it was such an awesome kiss, hm?"

Kristoff whispered into his ear, earning a shudder from his small companion.

"Ngn...it was still rude."

Sprat whimpered, causing Kristoff to chuckle and nuzzle Sprat's neck.

"Sorry baby, I'll be sure to ask next time."

Sprat's face flushed even more as he squirmed on the older boy's lap.

"Baby? I'm not your baby! And what do you mean 'next time'?"

Sprat squeaked out, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the position they were in and the way Kristoff's teeth were grazing his neck. Kristoff chuckled again before replying;

"You're my baby because you're cute and tiny, and 'next time' because you taste too sweet to ever give up."

Kristoff started to suck on Sprat's neck, making Sprat moan softly and clutch onto him once more.

"Um..."

Someone started and both boys looked up at the intruder, which turned out to be Vladimir with Snow and October standing beside him. Vlad and Snow were both blushing madly while October had an amused smirk on her face.

Sprat's face was as red as a tomato; Kristoff only raised a brow at them.

"Can we help you with something?"

He asked.

"N-no, we were j-just going to tell you th-that we're leaving."

Vlad stuttered out, still highly embarrassed by the intimate actions he saw the boys doing. (Not because of the obvious homosexuality going on, he wasn't one to talk, but merely the fact that they were doing it in such a public place.)

"Well if that's all..."

Kristoff started, the other three teens caught the hint and began to walk off, calling out their goodbyes as they hurried to the door. October was the last to leave, stopping at the door to call to them;

"Remember kids! Practice safe sex and use a condom!"

Kristoff flashed her the bird, she only grinned back and left.

The people who were left at the Crept turned to look at the pair. Most, however, looked away from the glare Kristoff was giving them.

Sprat sat through all this with a stunned look on his face. He suddenly noticed all the faces looking at them and buried his face into Kristoff's neck in embarrassment.

"That was so embarrassing!"

He exclaimed, trembling slightly.

Kristoff only grunted and ran his hands down Sprat's thighs, then up and down his back before settling on his ass and giving it a squeeze, making Sprat squeak again, jerking his hips forward.

Kristoff growled when the movement caused friction against his prick. Sprat began to squirm, unknowingly causing even more friction on the others now semi-hard length. Kristoff's hands griped Sprat's hips and stilled his movements.

"You keep doing that,"

He growled into the smaller boy's ear, making him sharply take in a breath.

"...and I'll take you here and now."

He finished almost menacing, grinding Sprat's hips into his own. Sprat felt Kristoff's erection through their pants and shivered, getting slightly excited himself.

"Now...let me taste that sweet mouth of yours again."

Kristoff whispered softly into his ear, earning another shiver. He latched his mouth onto his (soon to be) lover's and trailed his tongue over Sprat's bottom lip asking for entrance which Sprat gave eagerly.

The kiss was slow and sensual; Kristoff ran his hands up and down Sprat's sides. He seemed determined to suck all the sweetness from the other's mouth.

Sprat mewled and wrapped his arms around Kristoff's neck, pressing himself into him.

They finally broke away from each other for some much needed air, but couldn't seem to help themselves as their lip's keep meeting for more chaste kisses. Kristoff seemed to regain some sense and nuzzled Sprat's neck saying;

"We better take this somewhere else before I fuck you in front of all these people. I know you wouldn't like that."

"Oh! Um, yeah. That would not be very good!"

Sprat said, flushing at the idea. Kristoff grinned, kissing Sprat's neck.

"So..."

He said, after a moment.

"My place, or yours?"

* * *

This is my first REAL fanfiction that I have ever finished so I'm sorry for any mistakes! (Like grammar, spelling or OOCness)

I really enjoy this paring and saw that there was a lack of story's on the two so I decided to pitch in!

So sorry for the crappyness of this, any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
